Newsies (Jaden Groves Style)
Jaden Groves' movie-spoof of 2012 Disney film, "Newsies on Broadway". A parody of 2012 Disney musical based on the 1992 film Newsies. Cast: * Jack Kelly - Bob the Builder * Katherine Plumber - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Joseph Pulitzer - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Medda Larkin - Snow White (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs) * Davey Jacobs - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Crutchie - Bear in the Big Blue House * Les Jacobs - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Spot Conlon - Steve (Blues Clues) * Race - Simba (The Lion King) * Speces - Timon (The Lion King) * Finch - Postman Pat * Don Seitz - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Bunsen - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * Wiesel / Mr. Jacobi - Dipsy (Teletubbies) * Major - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Nunzio / Theodore Roosevelt - Po (Teletubbies) * Henry - Shrek * Mike - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Morris Delancey - Winnie the Pooh * Oscar Delancey - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Ike - Lofty (Bob the Builder) * Sniper - Dodger (Bob the Builder) * Nuns - Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie (The Aristocats) * Albert - Uncle Albert (Mary Poppins) * Bill - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Mush - Bert (Sesame Street) * JoJo - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Darcy - Scar (The Lion King) * Elmer - Mike (Monsters Inc.) * Buttons - Oompa Loompas (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * Snyder - Grandpa Joe (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * Romeo - Kipper * Hannah - Cinderella * Smalls - Mr. Small (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Tommy Boy - Bart (The Simpsons) * Hot Shot - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Scabs - Milo, Jake and Fizz (Tweenies) * Stage Manager - The Beast (Beauty And The Beast) Scenes on the Broadway Soundtrack: * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 2 - Santa Fe (Prologue) * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 3 - Carrying the Banner * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 4 - The Bottom Line * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 5 - That's Rich * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 6 - I Never Planned on You/Don't Come a-Knocking * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 7 - The World Will Know * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 8 - Watch What Happens * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 9 - Seize the Day * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 10 - Santa Fe * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 11 - King of New York * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 12 - Watch What Happens (Reprise) * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 13 - The Bottom Line (Reprise) * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 14 - Brooklyn's Here * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 15 - Something to Believe In * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 16 - Once and for All * Newsies (Jaden Groves Style) Part 17 - Finale Trivia Movie Used: * Newsies on Broadway (2012) TV Shows/Movies Featured: Gallery: Category:Newsies spoofs Category:Jaden Groves Category:Jaden Cargill Category:Jaden Marcus Category:Jay Grove Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Disney Broadway Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Newsies on Broadway Spoofs Category:Newsies on Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and BBC